


The Week from Hell

by meggidarling



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: It was official. Barry was having the week from Hell.His day job had kept him late every day since Monday because criminals like to commit crimes just before he was meant to leave. And because meta-humans have no sense of working a day job, his Flash work kept him out after 2 in the morning almost every night this week.~*~\\Barry has a rough week, so Len and Mick make sure he has a relaxing weekend.//





	The Week from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is way longer than it needs to be but I challenged myself to write a work that is longer than any of my past ones. 
> 
> Just so everyone knows there is a scene with a little bit of violence between Barry and an unnamed character that results in a slight concussion and a sprained ankle. It is not graphic and is only discussed for a little while. Also there's discussion of a few crime scenes and workplace homophobia. Again, its not very graphic, but its there. 
> 
> I'm sure my spacing looks odd but it looks all right on my laptop.
> 
> Takes place in season 3 of The Flash, but does not mention Flashpoint and ignores Savitar ('But Meaghan, how did Wally get his powers without Savitar?' The only answer I have is because I said so). Also Eddie is alive and Eobard is still gone (again, because I said so)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was official. Barry was having the week from Hell. 

His day job had kept him late every day since Monday because criminals like to commit crimes just before he was meant to leave. And because meta-humans have no sense of working a day job, his Flash work kept him out after 2 in the morning almost every night this week.

He couldn’t remember the last time he slept more than a few hours a night or the last time he at something that wasn’t Cisco’s god-awful protein bars. He hadn’t seen Joe outside of CCPD or Cisco and Caitlin outside of S.T.A.R Labs. On top of that, he hadn’t seen his boyfriends, Len and Mick, outside of the ‘heist’ he foiled on Sunday.

~Sunday Night~

Sunday night was supposed to be the perfect end to a perfect weekend. 

But no. 

Some snooty company had to hire Len and Mick to break in and test their new security measures. Which would have been fine but the company had also asked that the Flash respond to the ‘crime’ to check response times and to make sure the reformed thieves weren’t tempted to steal anything.

Barry had agreed a few weeks ago, as he saw it as a way to spend more time with his boyfriends, but now he just wanted to have a perfect, snuggly night in.  
He flashed into the building and watched as Len and Mick swiftly cracked any obstacle the company had put in place. The Board of Trustees had cleared a small amount of damage, meaning that Mick was able to use his gun, a fact that made him extremely happy.

“Shouldn’t this be hard for you two?” Barry said, hands on his hips. “I thought this was state of the art?” 

Mick chuckled. “It is, Snart is just an outlier. This stuff would have stood up against almost anyone else.”

This caused Barry to smile under his cowl. “Well hurry up and wreck their system. I have a warm bed waiting for me.”

Len huffed out a laugh. “Well I’m so sorry we’re inconveniencing you, Flash. But for once we’re doing our job, just like you.” He was playing up the Captain Cold character and Barry found it cuter than he should have.

“Whatever, Cold. Just speed it along.”

“Well you do have a need for speed, don’t you?” Len snarked out.

“Is this some weird type of foreplay?” Cisco said over the comms. Instead of responding, Barry clicked them off. 

“Got it!” Len said, priceless artifacts in hand. “It took us less than ten minutes to get through the five floors of ‘booby traps’ and into the vault. Child’s play.” 

“Great. Can I go now?” Barry asked. 

Mick rolled his eyes and put his gun back in its holster. “Yes Kid. You can speed along now” 

Barry didn’t wait for a response, just sped out of the building. He turned his comms back on. “I’m heading home, Cisco.”

“You might want to turn around, buddy. There’s a fire at Central City General.” Cisco’s voice crackled through his ear.

Barry sighed but turned around.

There goes his evening in.

~Monday~

After the hospital, there was a robbery. After the robbery, there was another fire. By the time Barry crawled into his bed, it was well after four in the morning. Now here he was, running into the CCPD at ten after 8.

“Allen!” Captain Singh called after him as he ran up the stairs. “You’re late!”

“Sorry, sir!” was the only response he could give as he rushed into his lab, were there was already a huge pile of work waiting for him on his desk. 

He put his bag away before he slammed into his chair and started his work. He was working for a few hours when he was interrupted, just as he was about to take his lunch break. 

“Barry!” Detective Days called as she walked into the lab. She saw his lunch and looked apologetic. “Sorry but there’s a crime scene that needs your expertise.” 

Barry forced a smile and put his lunch away. “I’m right behind you, Detective.”

After examining the scene of a particularly cut and dry robbery, Barry attempted to slip back into his lab undetected. He was starving and tired and just wanted to go home. His sneaking, however, did not work.

“Allen!” Officer Newton called. “Where are we with the Crimson Hills robbery?” 

“I’m just finishing the write up, Officer! It’ll be done within the hour!” 

Newton smiled at him and went back to her own paperwork. 

Barry scurried back up to his lab and wondered if he could afford to flash through the rest of his work. If he wanted to leave on time in an hour, he was going to have to chance it.

He sped through the Crimson Hills file and moved onto processing the scene from earlier that day. He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

Barry stopped in his tracks but calmed slightly when he saw it was Joe. 

“Come on, Bar. I’ll give you a ride to the scene.”

Barry pouted. “Scene? Another one?” 

“Crime doesn’t happen one at a time.” Joe chuckled. “Go get your coat and a protein bar, you look a bit pale.”

Barry sighed. “That might be because I have eaten properly since last night.”

Joe gave him a pitying look and a pat on the back. “The day’s almost over, Barry.”

That was a lie. By the time he finished examining the scene and processing the evidence, it was two hours after when he was supposed to clock out. 

With a sigh, Barry flashed to Jitters and picked up some coffees for himself and everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs, as well as a few dozen pastries for himself. 

The night was light on crime until about 11. Barry was just about to head home when a call came in about a meta wreaking havoc and getting too close to an orphanage. 

It took Barry a while to stop this meta. They were strong and had a habit of throwing large pieces of debris at Barry. It would have been a lot easier for Barry to defeat them if he weren’t dead on his feet. However, luckily for him, the meta eventually tired themselves out, which made them easier to take down. They were in the meta-human wing at Iron Height by morning. 

~Tuesday~  
This long of a fight, however, meant that Barry didn’t have time to sleep before he went into work. Cisco and Caitlin begged him to take the day off but he didn’t, promising he would go straight home after work and take a nap before he even thought about going into S.T.A.R. 

He rushed through his worked, but didn’t use the Speed force too much. He was too tired to realize if someone was coming and he didn’t want to risk it. 

He was able to take his lunch at his normal time today. While he ate, he decided to send a message to Mick and Len.

~*~  
Scarlet: Sorry I was MIA yesterday. A metric fuckton of stuff went down.  
Heat Miser: its alright doll we know Mondays are busy for you  
Captain Snowflake: will you be around at all tonight.  
Scarlet: I hope so but I don’t know how much fun I will be to be around. Haven’t slept since Sunday night and that was only a few hours.  
Heat Miser: we’ll head to your apartment and make you some dinner  
Captain Snowflake: but we’re not staying! You will go home after work eat and nap.  
Scarlet: why aren’t you staying :(  
Heat Miser: bc if we stay you’ll be too damn happy to rest  
Captain Snowflake: Central needs its Flash well rested  
Heat Miser: And CCPD needs their only competent employee to be running on more than just fumes  
Scarlet: ... That makes sense but I don’t love it.  
Captain Snowflake: tough. rest well. We love you.  
Scarlet: Love you both  
~*~

Barry smiled his phone. He might be having a rough couple of days but at least his boyfriends understood him

The rest of the day went uneventfully until 4:30. 

“Allen, I need you to rerun the DNA found at the park against this list of names.” Detective Jones said, handing him a list of at least thirty names. 

“Of course, detective. I’ll do it first thing tom-”

Jones looked at him sadly. “Sorry kid, the head detective needs it by tomorrow morning. So unless you’re doing it at 7 AM…”

“Did I say the first thing tomorrow? I meant right now.” Barry forced a smile. 

He was on his way to S.T.A.R after a quick stop at his apartment to pick up the food Mick and Len had made him by 7. He was hoping to crash on a cot before any crimestopping.

Apparently, crime, like Barry, didn’t sleep. He had barely slept an hour before reports came flooding in of King Shark causing a scene downtown, this time with a less than friendly buddy with him.

“Queen Shark!” Caitlin had screeched into the comms when it was reported that this buddy was wearing the villainous equivalent to a bikini. 

“My ear drums, Cait.” Barry whined.

“Well your ears may be broken, but my girl’s naming skill sure aren’t!” Cisco laughed, followed by the sound of a high five.

“You can’t see it, but I’m rolling my eyes at you two.” 

“You can’t see it but we don’t give a hoot!” Caitlin had replied with a laugh. 

“My girl is on fire tonight!” 

All fun was ruined however, when he saw just how much bigger Queen Shark was compared to King Shark. This was going to take a while.

~Wednesday~

Barry was later to work than usual because of the sheer exhaustion he felt after dealing with Queen and King Shark the night before on top off the week he had so far. He hadn’t gotten into bed until four in the morning and didn’t wake up until nine when Captain Singh called to yell at him 

He walked into the precinct at 9:30 with his tail between his legs and feeling more exhausted than he had the day before. 

He slipped into his lab with little other than dirty looks. 

He again had a pile of work waiting for him but he tried to look at the positives. He saved some lives last night, he just had to get through three more days and then he had the whole weekend to spend with his darling boyfriends.

The first case on his desk was simple. A group of men broke into the museum last week. They set fires and left ice in a few places in an attempt to blame the dynamic duo of Captain Cold and Heatwave. Barry knew it wasn’t them. Regardless that Len and Mick had been with him the night of the robbery, the fires weren’t consistent with Mick’s gun and the ice wasn’t nearly cold enough for it to have come from the Cold Gun. Plus, the idiots who had done it had left a lot of DNA, none of which matched with either of the ex-criminals. 

When he was done with the write-up he went to give it to the head detective. He made his way down the stairs and over to Detective Collins’ desk. He smiled when he saw Detective Days standing with him. The people here were always nicer to him when she was around. 

“Hello Detectives.” He said to get their attention. While all he got was a grunt from Collins, Detective Days smiled warmly at him. 

“Hello, Barry. Are you feeling all right honey? You look a bit pale.” Detective Days patted his cheek and pressed her palm to his forehead, as if to take his temperature. Her smile and eyes reminded Barry of his mother. Their similarity was strengthened by the fact that they would have been similar in age, had Nora still been alive.

“I’m okay. I’m just here to give Detective Collins the write up on the museum robbery from last week.” Barry handed the folder to Collins. “If you have any questions, Detective, you know where to find me.” 

He turned to leave but Detective Days stopped him. 

“Before you go dear, I was just coming up to get you. We have a scene that needs your magic. I’ll give you a ride over.” She said.

Barry was a little bit surprised that a detective other than Joe had offered to give him a ride, but he was too tired to turn her down. 

And when he figured out what kind of case it was, he was glad he didn’t turn her down.

When they arrived, she paused before getting out.

“Barry, dear, I want to warn you about this scene before we go in.” She said gently, looking into his eyes. “This is a murder but some of the details are similar to your mother’s death. Normally I wouldn’t worry but with the anniversary so close…” She trailed off.

Barry’s heart warmed. “Thank you, Detective Days. That means a lot.” 

Barry came back to his lab feeling completely drained. Detective Days wasn’t wrong when she said it was similar. Except for the lightening and the kid ending up a few blocks away, it was nearly the same. If the mother was innocent like she and her daughter claimed, Barry was going to prove it. That little girl already lost one mother, she wasn’t going to lose another. 

He poured over the evidence, going over everything with a fine-toothed comb. It was nearly eight when Joe and Detective Days all but dragged him out. 

“You can’t help this little girl on fumes, Barry. Eat a few burgers and go to sleep.” Days had said to him before she left. 

And he did what she said. Well, half of what she said. He ate a few (dozen) burgers before he sped over to S.T.A.R. 

Again, he caught an hour nap before his eventful night of crime stopping. While it was a busy night, it was mostly smaller stuff. Breaking up bar fights and stopping muggings, rather than fires and metas.

~Thursday~

Barry thought Thursday might bring about the change to his godawful luck. With the easier night, he was able to catch almost six hours of sleep. It was a slow day at CCPD, which allowed him to catch up on some work and even get ahead on his monthly crime reports. It looked like he would even have time to have dinner with Mick and Lenny before he went to S.T.A.R.

He also found a match to the DNA that was found under the murdered woman’s finger nails. It belonged to someone other than her wife. From what Joe told him later, the man who matched the DNA confessed to killing the woman because he was jealous of her because she married his ex-wife. Their daughter would still suffer, but at least she had at least one of her mothers to help her.

That was, of course, before all hell broke loose at 5:00 on the dot, right when he was supposed to leave.

“Barry? We have a problem.” Joe said, all but running into the lab.

Rats, Barry thought, seconds from being home free.

“Detective Collins is claiming you never gave him the write up on the museum robbery last week.”

Barry frowned. He hated Collins. The man was rude and homophobic. Barry honestly didn’t know how or why he still had a job. 

“That’s not the worst of it.” Joe’s face was solemn and it scared Barry a little bit. “He’s claiming you tampered with evidence because of your connection with Snart and Rory.” 

Anger bubbled within Barry’s chest. “But I did give it to him! You can ask Detective Days! She was with me when I gave it to him!” 

Joe put his hand ups in defense. “I know, Barry. I believe you but those are some serious allegations. Singh wants to see you in his office. Now. Go ahead. I’ll go get Days and see if she’ll meet you.”

Barry sighed, taking out his phone. He set a quick text to Mick and Len. 

~*~  
Scarlet: Looks like I won’t be at dinner after all. Collins is a dick and now Im getting called to the Captain’s office.  
~*~

After he set the text he turned his phone off, knowing Mick and Lenny would probably send him a few million messages. 

He walked to the Captain’s office and knocked. 

“Come on in, Allen.” Singh called.

He opened the door to reveal a tired looking Singh and a smug looking Detective Collins.

“I assume you know why you’re here?” Singh looked beyond bored.

“Joe told me I was being accused of tampering and withholding evidence because of my relationship with Mick Rory and Leonard Snart.” Barry attempted to keep his voice even and calm.

“You never gave me your report because of the ice and fire at the scene! That’s you boy toys’ MO!” Collins said, his hands moving widely. 

“I gave you the report. Detective Days will be able to attest to that if you ask her, Captain. However, you are wrongfully accusing Mick and Leonard.”

“Oh yeah? How do you know?” Collins was taunting him, he wanted Barry to snap. Barry would not give him the satisfaction. 

“A few reasons. One, the ice wasn’t cold enough to be consistent with the Snart’s cold gun. This appeared to be ice cubes that they left on the scene to distract us."

Collins paled. 

“Second, the fires are too sporadic. Mick’s gun let out a steady stream that is usually directed and at least somewhat controlled. These fires were small and scattered, similar to small campfires that originated on the ground, which his gun would not do.”

Collins looked less smug now, so Barry pushed forward.

“Third, the actual criminals left PLENTY of DNA. Many of the samples I was able to match with individuals in the system, which was in my report.”

Barry should have bitten his tongue but he was so angry that this moron questioned not only his skill and professionalism, but also his boyfriends, for no reason other than narrow mindedness. Before he could stop himself, the words were spilling out.

“Lastly, they also couldn’t have been robbing a museum when they were with me. All. Night. Long.” He all but purred the last few words.

Collins went white, his mouth open and closing with unsaid words.

“Allen!” Captain nearly screamed. “I know this is difficult but at least try and remain professional.” 

As the fight left Barry, the embarrassment began to rise. “Of course. Sorry sir.” 

Before anymore could be said, there was a knock. The door opened and a proud looking Detective Days stepped in holding the file on the museum robbery. 

“Sorry to interrupt. I was just on my over here to tell you that I witnessed Barry give Detective Collins this file.” She motioned with it then handed it to Collins. “And I just so happened to fine it in Collins’ garbage.”

Collins looked flustered, but not ashamed, the bastard. “It must have fallen in. My apologies, Captain. Sorry you had to come all the way down here, Detective.” And with that he was gone, without even a second look at Barry.

Captain Singh looked at him. “Sorry Barry, I had to at least question you, even if I knew you didn’t do anything.”

Barry shrugged. “I understand, Captain.”

“You two are dismissed.”

Detective Days waited until the door closed behind them to say; “I’m proud of you kid. You shut that old homophobe down.” She pat on the back. “Now go home and get some rest.”

Yeah, Barry thought, Like that will happen. 

Barry was waiting in an extremely long line at Jitters when he decided to turn his phone back on. 

~*~  
Heat Miser: The offers to torch his house is still on the table  
Captain Snowflake: What did he do now? I feel like he’s after you for some reason.  
Heat Miser: like I said  
Heat Miser: I could burn down his whole house.  
~*~

Barry laughed as he wrote out his reply

~*~  
Scarlet: he doesn’t like those pesky gays  
Scarlet: particularly when those pesky gays are dating pesky criminals  
Heat Miser: Well he can suck my felony convicted dick  
Captain Snowflake: *pardoned dick  
Heat Miser: that too

~*~  
Barry had to control his laughter so he could place his order. His boyfriends may not be perfect, but they knew how to make him smile.

But you know what didn’t know how to make him smile? 

Crime.

Whatever calm he experienced the day before was made up tonight. Three separate reports came in of three different meta-humans in three different parts of the city.

“I want the meta-humans to go away!” Barry whined in a singsong voice. He was still in the cortex, unsure of where to even start. 

“One meta has flames, that’s pretty dangerous. Maybe you should deal with him first?” Caitlin said pointing at the screen that was playing phone video of a tall man with flames pouring out of his hands.

“Flames aren’t great but neither is poison.” Cisco motioned to another screen that showed a woman spitting venom out of her mouth at the helpless crowd.

“Are we sure this one is a meta? It just looks like a crying kid to me?” Barry was watching the third screen with careful eyes. There was a young boy, around five, letting out wails. However, when someone got closer to comfort him, he transformed into a large animal like creature. “Yeah, nope, that’s a meta.”

They were quickly trying to decide when all their phones went off.

“Greetings Nerds. Don’t worry about the flame thrower and the kid. We got it -xoxo Rogues?” Cisco read out loud. “What does that mean?”

Caitlin gasped and pointed at the screen with the flaming man. She turned on the sound. 

“Hey!” someone called to the meta. “I think you need to sweat it out!” Suddenly, rain began to pour above the meta, extinguishing his flames long enough for another man to put on a pair of meta-human hand cuffs. 

“Is that Mardon and Hartley?” Cisco asked, shock clear in his voice.

“Yeah and that’s not all. Look!” Barry pointed at the screen with the kid.

Len, Mick and Roy Bivolo were slowly approaching the kid. 

“Hey kid. My name’s Len and this is Mick and Roy. We’re not going to hurt you, okay buddy?” 

The kid didn’t answer, but he hadn’t transformed yet. 

“Roy do your thing.” Len said. 

Roy took off his glasses and made eye contact with the boy. He visibly calmed down, even allowed Mick to pick him up and bring him to Joe, who was stationed with the CCPD at the edge of the scene. 

“I guess that just leaves me with the spitty one. Great.” And with that, he was gone.

It didn’t take as long as he expected to take the Venom Viper (Cisco wastes no time) but it was still a pain. He was back in S.T.A.R. labs within the hour.

Not that he stayed there, however.

“There’s an incident happening at CCPD, Barry.” Caitlin said and Barry was off again. 

Barry stopped someone from breaking into the evidence locker and put out the small fire they started before heading to stop another meta. After the meta, there was a break in. After the break in, there was a derailed train that he had to save. Like some many nights this week, he didn’t crawl into bed until almost six.

~Friday~

It was now Friday afternoon and all he wanted to do was cry.

Somehow, he did get to work on time but that didn’t mean he wasn’t exhausted. He moved through his day in a fog but at least the week was almost over. He was in the middle of sending his gratitude to the Rogues when he heard the voice he was trying to avoid since he came in this morning. 

“Hey, Babyface. We need the soil sample analysis and blood sample done by tonight.” Detective Collins ordered, like he wasn’t the source of this hell week.

The nickname alone was almost enough to cry. That with that added work on top of the work he still had was enough to make tears burn behind his eyes.

“Sure, Detective Collins.” Barry said, forcing a smile. He had to remain professional. “No problem.”

“We also need the report on the Green murder scene to present to the head of the night shift by tonight. They’re taking over the investigation.”

Barry could feel the anxiety pooling in his stomach. The Green murder had happened this morning but he hadn’t had time to complete the tests and write the report of his findings. He was supposed to clock out in 30 minutes but he now had another three hours of work. Usually he could speed through all the tests and write ups and be done in 20 minutes but he was too tired. If he even thought about using his speed he would probably pass out. 

“Of course. I haven’t finished yet but I’ll get it to you or Officer Nichols as soon as I have.”

Detective Collins rolled his eye. “What have you been doing all day, Allen? Sexting those ‘reformed’ criminal boyfriends of yours?” 

Barry frowned. Sure, Len and Mick weren’t model citizens but the president of the United States had pardoned them on everything after the Dominator attack. Hell, they even helped the Flash take out criminals everyone once and a while. But here Collins was, accusing them for the second time in less than a week.

“You’ll have it soon, Detective.” Barry replied, plastering a smile on his face. He kept his eyes locked with Detective Collins until he left with a huff. 

Barry took out his phone to text Len and Mick, smiling slightly when he saw there was already a message in their group chat.

~*~  
Captain Snowflake: Are we still on for our relaxing weekend, Scarlet?  
Heat Miser: He asks like we’re not sitting on couch with the stove and slow cooker going.  
~*~

Barry chuckled for a moment but frowned again think how far he was from his boyfriends’ warm embraces and homecooked meals.

~*~  
Scarlet: I’ll be a while longer :( Detective Collins just dropped another three hours of work on my desk. T_T  
Heat Miser: That 3 hours with speed?  
Scarlet: I wish I could use my speed. If I even think about going fast, I’ll probably pass out  
Captain Snowflake: When was the last time you slept or eaten?  
Scarlet: You don't wanna hear the answer to that…  
Captain Snowflake: Scarlet…  
Scarlet: I’ve slept less than 20 hours in the past week and I had a few of Cisco’s protein bars I didn’t have time to eat a real lunch  
Heat Miser: Well that won’t do.  
Captain Snowflake: Definitely not  
Scarlet: ill be home as soon as I can. Love you.  
~*~

Barry put his phone down and pulled out the Green murder file. He figured the write up would be the easiest to finish. He was halfway done when Detective Collins came back. 

“Allen!”

Barry jumped which caused him to drag the pen across the page. 

“Yes, Detective?” Barry said as sweetly as he could.

“Where’s my write up?” Collins growled.

“It’s almost done, sir. Just a few more minutes.”

“For god’s sake, Allen!” Collins shouted, which caused Barry to jump again. “Too busy thinking about those boyfriends of yours?” 

Barry didn’t say anything, but he felt the tears springing back to his eyes. Not that that stopped Detective Collins from continuing.

“This is exactly why we should hire pretty boy sluts like you. You’re all too busy thinking about all the attention you can get.” 

Barry, for the first time since this week started, let tears spill down his cheeks. 

Collins threw his arms in the air. “And now you’re crying. Fucking fairy-” 

“I would stop while you’re ahead, Detective.” A voice growled from the doorway of his lab. 

Barry looked up and his eyes widened in shock when he saw who was standing there.

Mick and Len stood, arms folded, on either side of Captain Singh. All three of them looked equally murderous, particularly when they saw the tears that were now openly streaking Barry’s face.

“Or continue, if you wanna gamble with your limbs.” Mick said, his voice just as frightening as Len’s had sounded a few moments.

Detective Collins had gone pale and was attempting to stutter out an apology to Len and Mick.

“We don’t want your apology, asshat. We ain’t the ones in tears.” Mick gestured to Barry.

Collins turned to face Barry and began his stumbling again. 

“Collins” Captain Singh barked. “You’ve been accused of being unprofessional by your peers a few times this week and this just proved it. Harassing a colleague to the point of tears is unacceptable. Particularly with such discriminatory language.” 

If Barry wasn’t so tired and so sad, he would have laughed at Collins face. 

“You’re suspended until further notice. I will be meeting with the higher-ups and the union about these complaints. Dismissed.” Singh nearly growled.

Collins was smart enough not to fight back. He kept his mouth shut as he rushed out of the lab, careful not to bump the three men on the way. 

As soon as Collins was out, Len and Mick deflated, rushing to Barry. They were cooing at him and rubbing his arms. 

“What are you guys doin' here?” Barry asked, his voice sounding as drained as he felt.

“We came to talk with Captain Singh about a few days off-” Mick began but he was cut off by the Captain.

“Which I granted, Allen. You’ve been working your ass off this past week, both night and day.” He looked Barry and raised his eyebrows. 

It Barry a moment to process. “I don’t know-”

Singh put his hand up to stop him. “I’m literally a police captain. I know that you’re the Flash. Regardless, you are not to step in this office until Tuesday at the earliest. No if, ands, or buts. Just give all your open cases to the boys down stairs. They’ll work it out.” 

Barry didn’t even fight it. “Thank you, Captain.”

“No problem, Barry. You’re doing good, kid. Just don’t work yourself to death, yeah?” 

“I’ll do my best, sir.” Barry smiled.

“Good.” And with that Captain Singh was back to his gruff exterior. “Now scram, Allen!”

Barry, almost as if someone might change their mind and keep him at CCPD, grabbed Len and Mick and hurried down the stairs. He was so lost in his little world, he didn’t even see all the stares he and his ‘criminal’ boyfriends were getting. 

“Hello, Officers.” Len snarked, noticing the looks the trio was getting. “How are our days going?” 

“Please stop taunting them, Lenny.” Barry whined. “I just want to get the fuck out of here and cry in the safety of my own bed.” 

Leonard’s eyes softened when he saw just how tired and broken his Barry looked. “Of course. Sorry, Scarlet.” 

“Captain Cold. Heart melted by a doll with green eyes. I can see the headlines now.” Mick said, earning him a glare from both Barry and Leonard. 

“I’ve had the week from hell, Mick. I will break down if I’m not snuggled in the next ten minutes.” Barry warned. 

Mick and Len made eye contact over Barry’s head, small smiles on both of their faces. 

“Okay, Doll. Let’s get you home and snuggled on the couch.” Mick put his arm around Barry and pulled him close. Len grabbed Barry’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

~Friday Night~

On the way to Barry’s apartment, the trio made a few stops. The first was Jitters so get themselves some hot cocoa, which Len insisted that they needed given the shittiness of Barry’s week. 

The second was the Italian place that the three of them had had their first date more than a year earlier. Len and Mick, the saints they were, had already placed an order for pick up, ordering all of Barry’s favorites.

The final stop was a bakery that was located next door to Barry’s apartment. Mick had made Len and Barry wait out in the car while he ran in, so Barry had no clue what he was picking up. Soon enough, Mick emerged with a few small, white boxes.

“What’s all that?” Barry asked. 

Mick and Len didn’t respond. Instead they just shared a look and smirked at Barry, who let out a huff.

“C’mon Red. Let head up.”

Barry’s apartment wasn’t much, but after the week he had, he had never been happier to see the small apartment.

Barry immediately dropped his work stuff and plopped down on the couch, making grabby hands in Len and Mick’s direction.

“Is that at us or the food, Scarlet?” Len quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” Barry responded, continuing to make the hand motion.

Mick laughed. “We’ll be right there, Doll. Just let us get plates and napkins. Do you want to drink anything other than the hot cocoa?”

Barry shook his head, smiling at the retreating backs of his lovers as they moved to the kitchen. A few minutes later, they emerged again, this time holding only the pizza boxes, with plates stacked on top of them, and the cocoa. 

Len handed Barry a mug. “I poured them out of the styrofoam cup because I know the texture freaks you out when you’re anxious. And I added mini marshmallows and rainbow sprinkles. Just for fun.”

Barry felt his heart and hands warm. “Thank you, Lenny.”

"No problem, Scarlet.” Len plopped down on Barry’s right side. “Now what are we going to watch?”

Mick set down on Barry’s other side and handed both of his boyfriends a plate of pizza and garlic knots.

“Nothing nerdy, you two. I’m turning into dork just by being near you.” Mick huffed.

“Shut up, Mr. Doctor Who. We’ll watch whatever Barry wants.” Len snarked back.

Mick rolled his eyes and reached around Barry to flick Len’s ear. “Doctor Who is one of the most popular shows in history. There’s nothing nerdy about it.”

Barry bumped shoulders with both of them. “Shut up and eat your pizza.” After a moment more, he said. “And I want to watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine. I need a good laugh.” 

Len grabbed the remote with his free hand. “Sure, Scarlet.”

After quite a bit more pizza, Barry was stretched out on the couch, his head pillowed in Mick’s lap and his feet resting in Len’s lap. Len was rubbing firm circles into the soles of his feet.

“Are you ready for dessert, Doll?” Mick asked, running his fingers through Barry’s hair. 

Barry nodded but nuzzled head further into Mick’s thigh. “Don’t wanna move.” 

Len gently lifted Barry’s feet and stood, disappearing into the kitchen. 

Barry whined again. “Lenny, come back.” His words were slightly muffed by Mick’s thigh. 

Mick shushed him and gently ran his nails over Barry’s scalp. “He’s just getting the first part of your surprise.”

That got Barry’s attention. “Part?” 

Len came back into the room, this time carrying three plates with a slice of pie on each. “Part, Scarlet. You deserve a nice weekend.” 

Barry rushed to sit up. “Is that blueberry peach cherry pie?” 

Mick chuckled, taking his slice from Len. “Your favorite.”

Barry took his plate from Len, a large smile gracing his lips. “You guys are the best boyfriends ever.”

After a few more episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Barry yawned for what seemed like the tenth time in that many minutes. 

“C’mon, doll. It’s time to get you to bed.” 

Barry shook his head. “No, I’m not tired just yet.” He said, but he was betrayed a yawn. 

“Mick’s right, Scarlet. Up you go.” Len lifted Barry up bridal style. 

Barry didn’t struggle and allowed himself to be placed onto his large bed. He smiled when Len picked out his favorite pair of pajamas; one of Mick’s shirts that hung off his shoulder and sleep pants with tiny sharks on them.

He whined when Mick and Len turned their back and looked as if they were headed to the door. “Don’t leave.”

Len looked back at him and smirked. “We’re not leaving for the rest of the weekend, Scarlet. We’re just going to get our stuff from the car.”

Barry smiled and sluggishly moved over to them, pressing a kiss to both of their lips before turning back to change into his pajamas.

Barry changed at human speed, the tiredness that had been kept at bay by Mick and Len’s presence creeping back in. He moved to the bathroom attached to his bedroom to brush his teeth. Even standing up Barry could feel himself rocking slightly. If he didn’t get to sleep soon, he would pass out on the spot.

He spit out the tooth paste and moved back into the bedroom. Mick and Len were back and changing, so Barry flopped down in the middle of the bed. A few minutes later, the bed dips on either side of him. Mick kissed his forehead and Len buried his head in Barry’s hair. Mick and Len’s hands were intertwined and resting on Barry’s side. 

“Good night, doll.” Mick whispered. “Good night, Lenny. I love you both.”

Len gave Mick’s hand a squeeze. “I love you both, too. Sleep well, loves.”

Barry was nearly asleep but used his last bit of strength to whisper his love before drifting into a restful sleep.

~Saturday~

When Barry woke up, he was vividly aware of two things. The first was that he needed to invest in some better curtains or blinds as the sun was too damn bright. The second was that he was alone in bed, which caused him to pout into his pillow.

Barry pulled himself out of bed, slowly stretching all his tired muscles. He padded out of his room and into the kitchen. He was immediately welcomed by the beautiful smell of breakfast. 

Len and Mick were moving around each other with incredible grace as they worked to make something that smelt heavenly. They were still in their sleep clothes and worked in almost complete silence. The pair just nodded and handed each other ingredients as if they could read each other’s minds. After a bit of admiring, he decided to make his presence known. 

“Something smells incredible.” He said, voice deep and scratchy with sleep. “Can I help?”

Mick and Len turned to face him.

“No! Back into bed with you.” Len scowled, chasing him with a kitchen towel.

“But Lenny!” Barry whined, dragging out the ‘y.’ “I don’t want to go back to bed it’s-” He checked his phone. “almost ten!” 

Len remained frowning. “Fine but at least go relax on the couch. We all deserve a lazy weekend, and that starts with a late Saturday morning breakfast. Now get out of our kitchen!”  
Len moved to swat him with towel again, getting a yelp out of Barry and a chuckle out of Mick. 

Barry moved into the living room and plopped down onto the couch and curled up against the arm. He pulled out his phone. He was lazily texting Iris and Wally when his Rogues emerged from the kitchen barring plates piled high with french toast, fruit and eggs. 

Like the night before, Barry made grabby hands in the direction of the food and his boyfriends.

“We’re coming, doll. Don’t pout.” Mick chuckled, handing Barry a plate and sitting down by the other arm. Len gently sat in between them and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“Thank you. For everything.” Barry said honestly before digging into his breakfast.

Mick put on the TV for background noise before following suit. 

“Do you want to talk about this week at all, Scarlet?” Len asked when their meal was almost done. “We haven’t really gotten to speak about it other than your text about Collins being a dick.” 

Mick nearly growled at the mention of Collins. “I’m still willing to burn his limbs off.”

Barry chuckled. “He’s not worth it. But I guess I can talk about it.” He swallowed the last little bit of his food. 

He then went in to detail about his week from hell. He told them about all the shit Collins started and about the crime scene that reminded him of his mother’s death and the work that he couldn’t seem to get ahead of. Mick and Len didn’t make any comments, they just moved him in between and nodded and rubbed his back when he got overwhelmed.

“I’m just really glad this week is over.” Barry finished with a deep sigh. 

Len wiped tears Barry didn’t realize he let spill and pressed a kiss to his temple. “It’s over, Scarlet”

Mick rubbed his back. “And now you know Singh has your back.”

“Thank you.” Barry gave a watery smile. “You two have been incredible this week. Since we got together even. I can’t thank you enough.”

Len smiled widely at him. “We’re not the only ones who have understanding. Even before we started with the Legends and dabbling with the good guys, you were prepared to make it work.”

Mick nodded in agreement. “You never tried to change us but you still made us want to be better just by being yourself.”

They sat for a while, holding each other and chatting. Barry sat with his back resting against Mick’s chest. Len was leaning back on Barry, his head lying on the speedster’s chest. Len was humming under his breath. 

“What are you humming? It doesn’t sound familiar.” Barry asked, running his hand over Len’s short hair.

“I don’t know the name of it, or any of the words either. I just remember my mother singing it to me when I was young.” Len smiled at the memory. “Sometimes when I’m really calm I start to hum it. I don’t even realize I’m doing it anymore.”

They stayed quiet for a little while but the silence was broken by Len’s phone ringing. Len groaned but pushed himself up and reached for his phone. 

“Cold.” Len said when he had the phone pressed to his ear. “Hello Ms. West. What can I do for you?” Len paused for a moment while Iris responded. “Well I appreciate it, Ms. West. Me and Mick will keep him here. Don’t worry about it.” Len smirked at Barry. “Thank everyone for me. Bye-Bye now.”

“What was that about, boss?” Mick asked.

“That was Ms. West. She said that Wally is back from his trip to Earth-2 so he and our Rogues are taking care of everything until Tuesday night.” Len explained, a smirk on his face.

“Meaning?” Mick prompted, a knowing smile on his face.

“Our Scarlet has been relieved of all Flash duties for the weekend. Meaning he’s not leaving this apartment for anything CCPD or Flash related barring any serious emergencies.”

“They really did that for me? Even the Rogues?” Barry said, more tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Of course, Red. The Rogues have forgiven you for the pipeline. Hell, some of them even understand.” Mick said, gently moving Barry so he could stand up and stretch. “Now how about some lunch? It’s almost 1:30.”

“Okay! What are you thinking?” Barry was nearly bouncing. It felt as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders, even if it was just for the weekend. 

“What do you have in the fridge?” Len asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Not much.” Barry blushed when Len and Mick started to laugh. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me! It was a rough week!”

“We get it, doll. Why don’t we order enough for lunch and dinner today, then we can go out tomorrow for brunch? That way we don’t have to worry about shopping just yet.” Mick  
suggested, heading over to the drawer under the TV. 

“That sounds great, Mickey.” Barry was back to bouncing excitedly. “Can we get Chinese? I have a craving for like so many egg rolls.”

“Sure, Bar. Do you want your regular? Plus like 12 egg rolls?” Len smirked at the happy nod he got in return. His speedster truly was a human puppy.

“Do you have the number, Mickey?” 

Mick rummaged in the drawer before pulling out the Chinese menu. “Got it.” 

“Do you want me to order, Mick?” Len moved to the larger man and took his free hand. 

Mick nodded, a rare blush dusting his cheeks. 

Mick was a confident man but he hated speaking on the phone. He got nervous and mumbled. That mixed with the gruffness of his voice made him believe he sounded dumb, no matter what Len and Barry said to assure him he didn’t. 

“No problem. Your regular as well?” Len pressed a kiss to Mick’s lips before heading into the kitchen to grab his run and make the call.

Barry flopped back on the couch and motioned for Mick to come sit next to him. 

“Again with the grabby hands, doll? We can’t use our words?”

Barry playfully rolled his eyes. “Come sit next to me please, Mickey?” 

Mick huffed out a laugh but complied. “Do you want to watch something?”

Barry thought for a minute, laying to rest his head in Mick’s lap. “What about White Collar? We both know how much Lenny likes it.” 

Mick ran his hands through Barry’s hair, a smile pulling at his lips. “That’s because Lenny likes to think he’s as smooth as Neil.”

Len reentered the room with an offend huff. “Excuse me, do you not want your food? Because I can eat all of it by myself.”

“No you can’t” Barry and Mick said together.

Len rolled his eyes. “I can try.” He sat down on the floor, his back pressed against Mick’s legs. “Food will be here in a half hour.” 

Mick made a noise of agreement as turned on the TV and put on White Collar. 

Barry was dozing off in Mick’s lap when the doorbell rang. Even with the full night of sleep he got, he was still exhausted.

“I’ll go get it. Mick, where’s your wallet? I don’t have any singles for a tip.” Len said, stretching his legs.

“I think it’s in the bowl by the door. If not, it’s in my pants from yesterday.” 

Len disappeared and returned a few minutes later holding a large bag of food. He had a shy smile on his face. 

Barry sat up and gave him a look. “What’s got you looking all bashful, Lenny?” 

A blush crept on to Len’s face. “Nothing. Something Jack said is all.”

Jack was the owner of their favorite Chinese place. Even though he was in his 60s, he still insisted on making most of the deliveries himself. 

Instead of asking Len what Jack had said, Barry just nodded. “What do you guys want to drink? I’m pretty sure I have Dr. Pepper and Coke.”

“Whatever you’re having is fine with me, doll.” Mick said 

“Water would be great, Scarlet” 

Barry nodded and scurried into the kitchen. He gathered a few plates and forks and let his mind wander.

If whatever Jack said to Len was anything like what Jack said to him, Barry would understand why Len didn’t want to share. When Jack came to drop off Barry’s food, he would always ask about Len and Mick. He would ask when they were making ‘honest’ men out of each other or when they were finally moving in together. Barry smiled at the memory. It was a nice thought, waking up to Len and Mick every morning and coming home to them every night. Maybe one day, but for right now, Barry was happy.

Barry grabbed two plastic cups and placed them on top of the bottle of Dr. Pepper, along with silverware and Len’s bottle of water and made his way back into the kitchen.

He smiled again when he saw Mick and Len cuddled up on the couch. Len was tucked into Mick’s side with his head resting on Mick’s shoulder. They seemed to be having an intense conversation. Well, as intense as a conversation could be while whispering.

“You two are the cutest. If only the world could see you now, two super villains snuggled up on a superhero’s couch.” Barry teased, causing Mick to flip him off. “More White Collar?”

Barry laughed at the excited nodding that he got from Len. All jokes aside, Barry loved to see this side of Mick and Len. They were affectionate and silly, rather than the gruff and sarcastic and he was the only one who go to see their full selves. Even Lisa didn’t get to see Len this comfortable.

Cuddled up on the couch was how they spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening. They crawled into Barry’s bed early, content to just cuddle and talk without the distraction of the TV. Unlike the night before, Len laid in between Barry and Mick.

“Hey, can I ask you two something?” Barry asked during a break in the conversation. 

“Sure, Scarlet.” Len said, pushing Barry’s hair out of his face. “You can ask us anything.”

“Why did you become super villains?” Barry saw the way Mick and Len winced. “Not that I’m judging you! I’m almost grateful for it because it brought you into my life! I understand you  
both had a rough go, but why villains? Why go for more danger?”

Len’s face softened and a smirk tugged at his lips. “I like a challenge and I dislike authority.”

Mick’s loud laugh shook the whole bed. “I love you and all but I’m calling bullshit, Lenny.”

Len pouted and turned his face to squint at Mick. “Excuse me?”

Mick’s chuckles continued. “You said, and I quote, ‘I want to be a villain so I can saunter everywhere. The heroes are always sprinting. You ever see Darth Vader run? Hell no and I ain’t  
about to either.’ Don’t lie, Lenny. It’s a sin.” 

Barry’s laughter caused Len to blush and mumble a gentle ‘shaddup.’

“Lenny, that’s adorable! When did you sat that?” Barry asked, pecking Len on the nose. 

“We were in juvie. They asked us what we wanted to do when we got out, as most of our records were going to be sealed.” Mick started.

“At first I wanted to be a cop but even with sealed records that would be a bitch, so when they got to me I just said that.”

“He was a little shit in juvie. He stunned the counselors into shock and just sat there with his stupid little smirk. As soon as they gathered themselves, they moved on to me. I just  
thought for a second and said, ‘Come to think of it, I don’t like running either.’” 

Len smiled even wider at the memory. “And the rest is history.” 

They shared stories for a little while longer but one by one they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

~Sunday~

When Barry woke up the next morning, there was no light streaming in from the windows. At first he thought it was early, but after a glance of the clock told him that it was almost nine. That could only mean one thing. 

Barry untangled himself from Len and rushed to the window. Careful to not let in any light, he picked out the window. The sky was cloudy and the rain was falling steadily down. The people on the busy street below him rushed around with brightly color umbrellas. He watched with a smile as a child splashed in puddles, a puppy trailing behind her.

Even before the lightening that gave him his power, Barry loved storms. He and his mom used to sit in the car and read books when it rained, a tradition he continued with Iris. Even the chance of rain made him feel lighter. 

“What’s more interesting than your devilishly handsome boyfriends, Scarlet?” 

Barry turned around, a blush dusting his cheeks. Len was leaning up side and Mick was sitting up, his back resting on the headboard. For how tall his boyfriends are, they moved quietly. That, or Barry was completely lost in his thoughts. 

“It’s raining out.” He finally replied.

“Well then we should go out. We know how much you love the rain.” Mick said. “Why don’t we go get bagels and sit in the car somewhere, listen to the rain?” 

Barry nodded eagerly. “That sounds great, Mickey. But first how about more cuddles?” 

“Whatever you want, doll.” Mick opened his arms and Barry rushed into them. He sat in Mick’s lap and buried his face in the crook of Mick’s neck. 

Len moved out of the bed and towards the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the way. He emerged a few minutes later, smile on his face. “Lisa said that she doesn’t care what kind of  
week you had, everyone is coming over for Family dinner because, and I quote, ‘Nothing fixes a shitty week better than your family and alcohol.’” 

Barry chuckled and lifted his head up to look at Len. “I can’t even get drunk but I wouldn’t dream of canceling our family dinner. Where are we having it?” 

“We’re hosting it, but I doubt all of the Rogues plus your family is going to fit in your apartment.” Mick said, tracing shapes on Barry’s back with his finger tip. (Barry couldn’t see what  
he was drawing but if he had to take a guess it was probably a flame, a snowflake and a lightening bolt.) 

“So I guess your apartment it is?” 

“Something like that.” Len said with a knowing smirk.

Barry tilted his head in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Mick rubbed his back. “Don’t worry about it, Len us just an ass. Let’s go get dressed and get those bagels.” 

Barry flashed away and appeared seconds later fully dressed, a large smile on his face. “C’mon slowpokes! The bagels aren’t going to get themselves.”

Mick and Len chuckled but got out of bed and dressed. They followed their excited puppy of a boyfriend with matching, loving smiles on their faces.

“How did we get so lucky?” Mick asked Len, knowing that Barry, who had flashed down the three flights of stairs, wouldn’t hear him.

“I’m not sure but we are never letting him go.” Len said, giving Mick’s hand a squeeze. 

Mick drove them to Jitters, as Len hated to drive anything other than his motorcycle, especially in the city, and Barry wasn’t used to driving, now that he had his powers. Len sat in the passenger’s seat, hand tapping in a steady beat against the door. Barry wasn’t sure if he was drumming along to the music or if he was counting time.

Barry was sitting behind Len, looking out the window and watching his home flash past. It was different from when he was running. When he was running, all he saw was a blur of lights. When he was in a car with the men he loved, he could see everything, even if it was just for a moment. 

Barry went alone into Jitters because even if Len and Mick didn’t have a criminal record anymore, the world still knew them as villains. Busy places like Jitters brought a lot of unwanted attention. Some people wanted autographs, others wanted to rile them up, get a response. It would be faster and smoother if Barry went in by himself.

Barry ordered and moved to the end of the counter to wait for their drinks and bagels. He pulled out his phone and started to look at cute pictures of him, Len and Mick. He had just reached his favorite one, a picture of the three of them on their sixth month anniversary, when someone bumped into Barry hard. As he was distracted, Barry went flying, his phone flying across the room.

“Aren’t you, Bart Allen? Cold and Heatwave’s little pet?” The man snarled. Even with everything he had seen, this man scared him a little bit. 

“I’m Barry Allen and I am no one’s pet.” He growled, sounding more confident than he felt. “They are my partners. Now who the hell are you?” 

“That’s not important, kid. What is important is that your ‘partners’ messed with the Family, which means we get to mess with theirs.” The man grabbed Barry by the collar, landing a quick series of punches to his jaw. 

“I would put him down, if I were you.” A feminine voice said from behind Barry. “Cold and Heatwave aren’t the only ones who care about the Rogue family.”

The man threw Barry to the floor to face the voice. Though he was dazed, he too looked to see who the voice belonged to. 

Shawna Baez stood there, a little blurry, with Mark Mardon and Lisa behind her. 

“I don’t care about you all, I just care about the pet so how about you three ladies go play superheroes somewhere else” The Family Member smiled, happy with his joke.

Shawna didn’t dignify him with a response. She just teleported behind him. “Oh, honey that’s where you’re so wrong.” Before he could even turn around, she knocked him out with a swift blow to the head. “We’re not heroes, we’re Rogues.” 

Barry went to stand, but a hand on his chest stopped him. “Hold it right there, Allen. Fast healing or not, he threw you into a bunch of tables and he punched you quite hard. You might have a concussion and your ankle isn’t looking too hot.” 

Barry tried to focus his eyes on the owner of the voice, but the lights behind him were too bright. All he did was groan.

“Let’s get you back to Len and Mick, okay?” The voice said. Barry nodded, then winced. “Lisa is grabbing your order. Come on, you can lean some of your weight on me and some on  
Shawna.”

The mystery man and Shawna all but dragged him out of Jitters.

“Shawna! Hartley!” Len squawked, getting out of the car and rushing over to pick Barry up. “What the hell happened?” 

So Hartley was the owner of the voice. That explains why he needed Shawna’s help. Barry was almost a head taller than Hartley. 

Mick growled when he saw the bruise that had blossomed on Barry’s chin. “Get him back into the car, Lenny.”

“One of the Santini guys wanted to take a shot at the Rogues. He thought the best way to do that was to take out the boss’ ‘pet,’ his words not mine.” Hartley explained. 

Len placed Barry in the back seat, a frown on his face. 

“Lenny.” Barry whined. “My ankle hurts.”

“Yeah, getting thrown across a crowded Jitters will do that, Scarlet. Just rest, you’ll feel better.” Len went back to the rest of the Rogues. 

Lisa and Mark had come out of Jitters and were now chatting with Hartley, Mick and Shawna under one of the awnings. When she saw that Len had got his boyfriend settled, she moved to give Barry a once over. She may only be a med student, but that was more formal experience than any of the others had. 

“I assume you took care of our problem?” Len asked when he joined the group. 

Mark chuckled. “He’s alive and was sent back to the rest of his family. We gave him strict orders to deliver a message from the Rogues.” 

“And if some of his fingers are now only useful as golden paperweights, I’m guessing neither of you have a problem?” Lisa asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

“I would say that he should be grateful he got to keep his dick.” Mick growled. 

A few minutes later, Shawna rejoined them. “He’s fine. Everything appears to be healed up. He wants both of you to bring him on that picnic now, so you all can be back by dinner  
time.” 

Len took the drinks and bagels from Lisa. “We’ll be seeing all of you at 7 o’clock, correct?”

Lisa smiled. “Of course, jerk! We’re still meeting at the place?” 

“We sure are. Don’t forget the jobs we gave you to do before.” Mick looked pointedly at Hartley and Shawna.

Len and Mick walked back to the car. Barry was sitting in the back seat playing on his phone and humming along to the radio.

“Scarlet, should you be on your phone? That can’t be good for a concussion.”

Barry pouted. “It was so minor it healed already! I’m fine.”

“And the ankle?” Mick asked. 

“Never better! Now can we go?” 

The two rogues got in and started the car. The rain, that had stopped briefly, was back in full force. Mick drove them to a small lake on the edge of the city limits. The parking lot was  
empty and the only sounds distant traffic and the rain. Mick shut the car off.

Barry happily passed out their breakfast, happy he got Mick and Len their favorites without having to ask. He decided that he wanted to listen to some gentle music for background noise, so he took at his phone and pulled up the You-EP by dodie. He turned the volume down so it wasn’t loud and began to eat his bagel.

“Hey, Scarlet?” Len said, turning in his seat to face him. Mick mirrored his movements.

“Yeah?” 

“We’re sorry you got attacked because of your ties to us.” Mick looked almost guilty when he said it.

“We never would have let you go in alone if we had known.” Len looked just as sad. 

Barry leaned forward in his seat to kiss both of their foreheads. “Hey, no! It’s not your fault. You haven’t even taunted them since we got together. This idiot probably just wanted an excuse to piss us off. Make us retaliate.” 

“Us?” Mick said, his usual smirk looking odd against the blush the forehead kiss had caused. 

“Well yeah, if I’m going to get harassed for it I might as well accept that I’m part of the family. Being a Rogues doesn’t seem to bad. Particularly if I get you two in the deal.” Barry replied, pressing another kiss to their foreheads. He was happy he wasn’t the one blushing for once.

“Shut up Scarlet.” Len mumbled, looking down at his lap. “We’re the lucky ones in this deal.” 

“I don’t know, I think I’m pretty lucky. I get two incredibly beautiful, smart men and a bunch of new additions to my family.” Barry mused. 

“All right, all right. We’re all really lucky. That’s enough feelings for right now. Let’s finish our bagels so we can get ready for dinner tonight.” Mick said, a large grin on his face.

“What are we making?” Barry asked around a large bite of bagel.

“We are not making anything” Mick rolled his eyes. “Me and Len are making Nora Allen’s Mac and Cheese and you are acting as moral support.”

“We don’t need any kitchen fires today, Scarlet. None, Mick.” Len reiterated when he saw the way Mick’s eyes lit up. 

“Where did you get my mom’s Mac and Cheese recipe?” Barry was almost certain it was at Joe’s with his all the other stuff that wouldn’t fit in his small apartment

“Joe mentioned that it was your favorite after a rough day at school when you were a kid. We figured we would give it a try after the week you had.” Len said quickly, reaching across the  
middle console to elbow Mick in the side.

“Why were you talking to Joe?” Barry was well confused now.

Mick and Len looked like deer in the headlights. They had a wordless conversation for a moment before Len recovered.

“Unimportant. Let’s head to the store, shall we?”

Barry shrugged but decided not to push any further. He quietly sang along to the EP as they drove back to the heart of the city. 

Shopping took longer than it should have. The three of them bickered over everything. What flavor ice cream to get, what soda the Rogues would like best, if they needed more alcohol. When they finally finished, it was almost 4 p.m. 

“Let’s cook at your apartment, Barry its closest and we’re crunched for time. You can flash us to our house later.” Mick said once the groceries were packed into the car.

“That’s fine as long as you can work with my tiny kitchen.” 

~*~

Barry decided that watching his boyfriends cook was his favorite pass time. Forget video games and reading, gazing at is boyfriends as they worked in perfect harmony was his new hobby. Watching them, he could tell they had been around each other for years. It worried Barry when they first got together, they had been together for nearly 30 years, how could he fit in? But after a week that fear was squashed. The fact they had been together for so long made him love them even more. They were still learning things about each other and now they were learning things about Barry. It warmed his heart. 

“Enjoying the view, Scarlet?” Len’s teasing broke Barry out of his love-struck daze. 

“You know I was, dear.” Barry hopped off the counter to give them both a kiss on the lips and a pat on the ass, which caused Mick to huff.

“We’re working, doll. Don’t start anything.” He warned, cheese spoon in hand. “Or no mac and cheese for you.”

Barry pouted, but hopped back on the counter without another word. 

Eventually, the food (enough to feed a few armies) was in the oven and the three men were changing out of their sweats and into something slightly nicer.

Barry had tugged on a red sweater that, based on the way it covered his hands, was definitely Mick’s and a pair of skinny jeans. (The real story behind the sweater was that Mick knew Barry would love it but bought it in his own size because he liked to see Barry with sweater paws. Not that anyone needed to know that.)

Len was wearing a plain black shirt and black jeans, both as tight as they could be, with a dark blue zip up sweatshirt (also definitely Mick’s) over it. (And if the sweatshirt had a similar  
story to the sweater, no one would know that either. Mick had a weakness for sweater paws, what could he say?) 

Mick put on loose jeans and a gray Henley shirt. He decided against suspenders, deciding it looked too close to his Heatwave outfit, but he did put on a red belt.

Once the food was out of the oven, they decided they had enough time to drive rather than flash over. All the containers were put in travel bags and loaded into the car. Len was driving this time so Mick could sit in the back with Barry. If they were going to their largest safe house, it would be almost an hour drive out of the city and into the suburbs. 

“Why don’t you nap, doll. We’re bounded to his traffic, it’s almost 6.” Mick had coaxed Barry to put his head in his lap. “Rush hour is a bitch. I don’t know if you ‘member that with all your zooming.” 

Barry settled into Mick’s knee. “I know what rush hour is, you jerk. I hope we’re not too late. We’re hosting it after all.”

Len chuckled, tapping another beat into the steering wheel. “Yeah, because you being late would be a surprise. Rest, Scarlet. I’m sure everyone will understand if we’re late.”

Barry wanted to tell him to shut up, but napping sounded even better than sassing his asshole of a boyfriend.

He woke up to his being shook gently. 

“Up and at’em, Red. We’re here.” 

Barry opened his eyes to see the darkness of the garage, but was surprised to see he was laying on a soft couch. He pulled himself up and stretched 

“You didn’t have to carry me, I could have-” Barry cut off when he looked at his surroundings. His gaze was met by at least 20 others “Um?” 

“Surprise!” Everyone screamed, Rogues and heroes alike. 

“Welcome home, Barry.” Len said, as he and Mick moved towards him.

“H-home?” Barry stuttered out. The room they were in was almost bigger than his apartment.

“We thought you might like to move in with us.” Mick began.

“But we also wanted to get something new to start out lives with you. We didn’t want to just pick an old safe house.” Len finished.

“So, Barry Allen, will you move in with us?” Mick grabbed Len’s hand and looked at Barry hopefully. 

“Of course!” Barry threw his arms around both of their necks, bringing them into a hug. “I would love to live with you two!”

The audience that Barry had almost forgotten about erupted into cheers.

“When can we move in?” Barry let them go and looked around again. The house already looked like a home, but it was missing picture of them and some little knickknacks.

“Well…” Mick started, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“We’ve been helping them move you in slowly for the past few weeks!” Lisa said, running up to hug him.

“All of you stuff is out of Dad’s house.” Iris laughed from her place wrapped around Eddie. 

“And Shawna just brought all over your stuff from your apartment.” Mark explained, throwing a wink in the direction of the teleporting meta.

“So, you’re technically already moved in.” Caitlin said with a smile, her arm thrown around Felicity’s waist.

“All of you knew about this?” Barry asked, surprised when everyone nodded. “So that why you haven’t been calling me at all this month.” He pointed accusingly at Felicity. “You knew  
you’d babble and ruin the surprise.”

The woman with glasses blushed. “Maybe.”

“How did you even get Ollie’s number?” 

“I gave it to them.” Oliver said, shrugging like it was nothing.

“Willingly?”

Oliver, Mick and Len all groaned and rolled their eyes.

“All right, enough talk! It’s time to party!” Wally zipped over to the speakers and music began to spill out of them.

With that, the group broke off into smaller groups. Somehow Len and Mick had convinced Oliver, Felicity and John to come down for the dinner. Even Julian, who he thought was in England until tomorrow evening was back in town. His boyfriends really knew how to woo a guy.

Barry stayed on the couch while he watched the rest of their family mingle with each other. It was odd, to see his Rogue family interact with his Team Flash family, but it was happening. Len, Mick, Joe and Oliver were discussing some cooking technique that Barry would never understand by the bar. Hartley, Felicity and Cisco were talking about some new technology that Barry was sure was interesting. Lisa, Iris, Caitlin and Shawna were having a loud conversation about the importance of strong female characters in film. Mark and Wally were talking about cars. Even Roy Bivilo, Eddie, Julian and John had found something to talk about. A smile tugged on his lips.

“What are you smiling about, B.A.?” H.R. said, plopping down on the seat next to him.

“It’s just nice to see my worlds collide, is all.” Barry was telling the truth. It felt incredible to have his family together.  
~*~  
The bed in the new house was the biggest thing Barry had ever seen in his entire life. He flopped into it after flashing into his pajamas and had to physically hold back his moan. It was memory foam. 

“This is the best bed ever.” He said, only it was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. 

“We’re glad you like it.” Mick smiled, adjusting Barry gently so he and Len could get in. 

“So, what do you want to do with your day off tomorrow?” Len asked. 

“This.” Barry said and wasting no time pulled Len into a searing kiss. After a few moments, he switched to kissing Mick, just as passionately. 

Len smirked at the two of them. “That can be arranged, Scarlet.”

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave me any comments or suggestions. Also don't forget to leave some kudos if you want.


End file.
